Meet the Parents
by Phoenix Martinez-Ride
Summary: When Judy takes her boyfriend home to meet her parents, they are in for a big surprise when find out she's been dating fox. What will they do? how will they react? And what happens when Nick runs in to a family member in Bunnyburrows? L
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, waddup guys? I'm back. Again. So this is just a short thing, I guess. I don't really know where I'm going with this, if anywhere at all. But it's been floating around in my head for a week now, and this is the only way to get rid of it.**

 **So I've seen Zootopia twice now, and I** _ **love**_ **it. And I've been shipping Nick/Judy** _ **really**_ **hard lately, and this is the result.**

 **Judy's POV**

My phone rang as Nick slowed the cruiser to a stop at a red light. Normally, I wouldn't answer it while on the job, but it was my mum, so I made an exception.

"Hey, mum, what's up? I'm at work, so I can't talk much."

"Oh, don't worry, this won't take long. I just wanted to know if you're still coming home this weekend."

I rolled my eyes. We'd had this conversation about six times by now. "Yes, mum, I'm still spending the weekend back home for your birthday. Don't forget I'm bringing Nick."

"Yes, that was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I know you two have been dating for a while now, but last time we talked you asked me and your father not to overreact when we meet him. What did you mean? What exactly aren't you telling me, Judy?"

This was something I'd been avoiding. I hadn't told anyone back home that Nick was a fox, and I'd been purposely putting it off. While my parents seemed fine working with Gideon, I wasn't sure how they'd react to their eldest daughter dating a fox. I was willing to bet that it wouldn't go down too well.

"Uh, what's that Nick? Oh. Sorry mum, I've got to go. Some guy just went speeding through a red light and we have to go pull them over. Bye, talk to you later." I hit the end call button before she even had a chance to answer me.

In the driver's seat, Nick shot me a questioning look. In reality, he hadn't said a word, and there was no speeding driver. I'd just needed an excuse to get off the phone.

"You still haven't told them?"

"I've been meaning to… it's just that I don't think that they're going to react to well. I had a … bad experience with this kid at school when I was nine, and because he's a fox, they've kind of been a bit, I don't know, weird about foxes ever since."

"They're not going to treat me like some savage predator, are they?"

"No. At least I hope not. It's not like that exactly, it's hard to explain. They're not as bad as they used to be. I mean, they work with that kid now. It's just that I never really expected to be in this situation, you know?"

"So what happened when you were nine?" Nick asked suddenly. We were sitting in the cruiser eating lunch.

"What?"

"You said that when you were nine, something happened with a fox at your school. What happened?"

"Oh. Well, my class had put on this play about how in Zootopia, anyone can be anything, and obviously, I had said that I was going to be a cop. But then after the play, this kid Gideon stole some tickets from my friend. I stood up to him. He was teasing me about how a rabbit could never be a cop. It got physical, and he scratched me across the face. I had to get stitches and I still have the scars. I did get my friend's tickets back, though."

 **Eh, I don't know how much I liked this. It's really dialogue heavy. And the ending sucked balls, like always. There were a few things that I added that were different in the movie. Like the scar thing. But whatever. I was going to make it longer, but my mum's yelling at me to go to bed because we're taking my 8 year old second cousin to the aquarium tomorrow. I had fun writing this, though, I listened to the How to Train Your Dragon soundtrack, then the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl one. So I'll try and finish this for tomorrow, Okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said that I'd have this posted the other day, but I didn't have a chance to write that night, so I'm sorry about that.**

 **So I'm also working on two other Zootopia stories, one where Judy gets shot on the job and Nick loses his shit, and an Easter themed one where Nick gives Judy a chocolate Easter bunny and she gets pissed with him.**

 **Judy POV**

Nick looked at my cheek. "I never noticed your scar before."

"That's because my fur usually covers it." I brushed the fur on the cheek up, revealing the three long, parallel scars.

His eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God. Those are… pretty bad."

I didn't look at him, because the past was a touchy subject for both of us. Instead, I finished my box of fries and put the trash into the paper bag the food came in and brushed the salt off my paws. "We better go. We have to finish packing for this weekend." We'd gotten permission to finish work early today so we could leave for Bunnyburrows.

"Hey, have you seen my Harry Pawter book?" We were back at Nick's apartment, finishing up the last of our packing. I'd moved in with him after we'd started dating.

"Which one?" he asked, sticking his head out of the bathroom.

"Philosopher's Bone."

"I think I saw it on the coffee table."

I walked into the lounge room and found that it was, indeed sitting on the coffee table and placed it into my bag. I had of course, already read all seven books in J.K. Howling's series, but it was fun to re-read them.

"Hey Carrots, are you nearly done?"

"Yeah I just need to grab my copy of Kennel of Secrets."

"I thought you were reading that other one?"

"I am, but I'll probably finish it while we're away, and then what will I read?"

He shrugged and picked up his bag. "So are you driving, or should I?"

"I guess it'll be easier if I drive, since I know where to go without a map."

"So how long will it take to get there, anyway?"

"About two hours, if the traffic's good."

The traffic wasn't good and it took three hours to get to Bunnyburrows. I pulled into the parking lot of a park and got out of the car to stretch.

"Come on, we're meeting them here." I lead Nick through the park and towards the fruit stand that sat near the playground. They were handing someone a box of blueberries as we walked up.

"Judy! We've missed you so much!"

I hugged my parents and turned around. "This is Nick."

Nick, who'd been examining a punnet of blueberries, put the package down and took off his aviators. "Pleased to meet you." Nick held out his paw, but no one shook it.

My father broke the awkward silence. "Judy, you mother and I need to talk to you. Alone."

I looked at Nick. At first glance, he looked fine, but then one of his ears twitched ever so slightly. He was upset.

"Nick, I…"

"It's OK, I, uh, need to go back to the car anyway, I left my phone in the console."

I gave him and apologetic look and tossed the keys, before watching him walk back towards the car. Once he was out of earshot, I turned back to my parents and glared at them, my paws on my hips.

"Is there a problem here?" my tone was harsh, angry.

"What do you mean 'is there a problem?' Judy, he's a _fox_ for Christ's sake!"

"Yes, dad, thank you for the biology lesson. _Yes,_ he's a fox, so what?"

"Judy, he's a predator. And not just any predator, you know foxes and rabbits were once natural enemies." My mother's tone was softer than my father's, but the tone of her words wasn't important, but rather the meaning of them.

"You have no problem working with Gideon Grey. _He's_ a fox."

"It's not the same thing, Judy. Working with a fox is one thing, but dating one? I don't like it."

"Well guess what dad? You don't _have_ to like it. I don't need your permission, I'm an adult and I can go out with whoever I want."

My mother straightened a display and looked at me. "Honey, I won't tell you that this is what I wanted for you, or that I'm particularly happy with it, because that would be a lie. But if Nick is the person you've chosen, I support you."

I gave her a small smile. "Thank you. But dad, you're going to have to get over your prejudice, OK, Nick's dealt with enough of that crap already. Besides, you can trust him. He's a cop too, you know. Actually, he's my partner."

 **So that's chapter two. Its short again, my stuff is** _ **always**_ **short and I hate that, but whatever. The next chapter will be Nick, Bonnie and Stu meeting again, this time without rude parents. :P.**

 **Did you like my Harry Potter puns? I'm sorry, I know they're awful, I just couldn't resist.**

 **Music listened to while writing this: Pixar Cars soundtrack, Princess and the Frog soundtrack, Mulan soundtrack.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, i'm back again. I'm writing this on my shitty ass phone on Google docs, so you'll have to excuse spelling or grammar errors. I'd just do it on the laptop but it's two in the morning and my mum thinks i'm asleep. But I'm not. I'm hiding under my blanket typing on my phone. I'm just in a writing mood right now, you know?**

 **Also I wanted to thank you guys for being so supportive of this story! Its gotten so many follows and favorites and reviews, I have stories that have been up for years and not gotten so much attention. This story has absolutely** _ **crushed**_ **all my personal records in a matter of** _ **days!**_ **Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

 **Judy's POV**

After my not-so-happy reunion with my parents, I met Nick back at the car. He was leaning on the passenger said door, looking up at the sky and absentmindedly picking at a loose thread on his shirt. I leaned beside him.

"I'm sorry" I told him.

"You don't have to apologize, Carrots. 's not your fault."

"But they're my parents. And I should have told them earlier."

He stretched his arms in front of him, cracking his knuckles. "Doesn't matter anyway. I'm fine."

I knew he wasn't, but t let it go anyway. Clearly, he wasn't planning to talk about it.

"So my mum said that as long as I'm happy she supports me. My dads still not happy but I told him to get over it. He knows damn well that I don't care what he thinks about us."

"So what's happening now."

"we could get a hotel or something. I was just going to stay at home, but I get it if your not comfortable with that."

"Nah, I'll be fine to stay at your parents place. I mean, if _they're_ okay with it."

* * *

My parents answered the front door. My mum smiled at Nick and greeted him politely. This time when Nick held out his paw, my dad shook it, but only mumbled a short greeting.

"we're staying in my old room. Its this way"

As we moved our luggage up stairs, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed my father was whispering something about us sharing a room to my mother. I rolled my eyes and laughed because we shared an apartment back in Zootopia, so a shared bedroom was nothing new.

* * *

 **OK this is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written but it's hard to type on my phone because it's such a piece of crap, so blame Huawei, not me. In case you're wondering if when i said that sharing a room is nothing new for them that I meant that they'd done the horizontal tango, the honest answer is I don't know. Maybe they did, maybe they didn't. It doesn't really have any bearing on the story's current direction so, whatever.**

 **It was so freaking annoying to post this from my phone. I wish i could just post from the app, but noooooooo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm back again with chapter four! Wow four chapters in a week, this has got to be some kind of record for me. Anyone who's familiar with my work will know that in the past, I've gone months without an update.**

 **But I promise you, that I will try my best to keep on top of this story. Like I said in the last chapter, this story has been so successful for me. It has more follows, favourites and reviews than anything else I've ever written and I only have two stories with more views, but they have seven chapters each and have both been up for at least three years. So again, thank you so much for all your support and feedback, it's really made my day!**

 **I'm really sorry that the last chapter was so short, but like I said it was two in the morning and I couldn't sleep because I really felt like I needed to write, but it was so hard to type on my crappy phone. I wish I had an iPhone; it would be** _ **so**_ **much easier.**

 **I'm thinking about developing this into a longer story after I get done with the current plot, and have it be a longer story. I don't know what the plot of the will be, though. It'll just be about… well, life, I guess.**

 **But in all honesty, I'm actually really obsessed with Zootopia at the moment. The other morning my mum asked if I wanted to go to the movies and what I wanted to see, so I told her I wanted to watch Zootopia again. She said no. But my current Zootopia obsession and Wilde Hopps shipping is starting to get close to my level of obsession with Hiccstrid and the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, which is** _ **really, really**_ **saying something.**

 **Judy's POV**

My room wasn't actually a room, so much as a barn, detached from the actual house that I had renovated into a small apartment when I was sixteen. It wasn't much, but it had a separate bedroom and living space as well as a tiny kitchenette and small ensuite. In-between meeting my parents at the park and coming back to the house, we'd gone to the supermarket to pick up some food. There was food in the house, of course, but we'd just got some basics, like milk and snacks. I'd also picked up some alcohol.

I was opened the fridge and peered inside. There was only one thing inside, a cheap bottle of wine I'd forgotten to move the last time I was here. The thing was I was sure that it had been unopened then. I frowned at the inexplicably half-empty bottle. It was strange, but I shrugged it off and started packing the food away.

As I was putting some biscuits in the small pantry, I heard the front door opening. It couldn't be Nick, because he was in the bedroom putting stuff away. Instead, it was Melody, one of my younger sisters and her friend Lola. I went to talk to them, but stopped when I heard what they were saying.

"Lola, don't worry about it. Judy's still in the city and won't be back for months. I'll find a way to replace the wine long before she even finds out we've touched it."

So that was where all the moscato had gone. I _knew_ I hadn't opened it. The pair still hasn't noticed me and my seventeen year old sister was now reaching into the fridge. By the time she had the bottle and was closing the door, I was standing at her side.

"Hey, Mel, long time no see!"

She gasped and dropped the bottle, which I managed to catch before it smashed to the ground.

I held the bottle up to eye level. "You know, it's so strange. I could've _sworn_ that I hadn't opened this one yet, but someone must have drunk it. You girls wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" my tone was sarcastic. It was perfectly clear that all of us knew where that sparkling wine had gone. I just wanted them to admit it.

"Ummm, hey big sis! How's life in the big city?" she was being purposely evasive.

I turned to Lola. "If you're not off my property in the next five minutes, you're going to regret it."

She muttered a quick goodbye to Melody and scurried out the door. I turned back to my sister, glaring, arms crossed. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, what are you doing breaking into my room, stealing my stuff and drinking my wine!?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just please don't tell mum and dad!"

"Mum and…Mum and dad? You're worried about me telling _mum and dad?_ Melody, you're lucky I don't _arrest_ you!"

Her eyes widened in shock. "You're not, are you?"

"No. Not this time, at least. But I swear to God, Mel, if I _ever_ catch you in here without my permission again, you'll be leaving in handcuffs."

She nodded meekly. "Yes, Judy."

"What the hell were you thinking, anyway? You _know_ it's illegal to drink until you're eighteen."

But I didn't get an answer, because Nick just _had_ to choose that moment to emerge from the bedroom wearing police-issue tracksuit pants and no shirt.

"What's going on, Carrots?"

I groaned. "Oh, my God. Nick, would you _please_ put on a shirt. My sister's here. And she's in a heap of trouble."

He shrugged and disappeared back into the bedroom for a moment, and returned wearing a Lion Man t-shirt.

Melody looked between Nick and I, confused. "Uh, Judy? Who's that?"

"Melody, this is my boyfriend Nick. Nick, this is my little sister Melody, who, as I mentioned, is in big trouble right now."

To my surprise, Melody shook Nick's paw without hesitation.

"Hello Nick. Judy wasn't lyingwhen she told me you were hot." She said this as if it were the most normal thing on earth.

I flew towards my sister, clapping my paw over her mouth. " _Melody!_ "

Nick grinned, clearly enjoying my embarrassment. "Thanks, Carrots, I agree, I _am_ quite attractive."

"Oh, shut up Nick. She's just trying to distract me and make me forget how much trouble she's in."

"What'd she do to get you so pissed, anyway?"

"She and one of her friend stole half a bottle of my wine to drink. I caught them coming back for more."

"I still can't believe my sister would do that!" It was a few hours after the wine incident and we were watching a DVD of The Dogfather before going to bed.

"What, you never had a drink when you were a teenager?"

"No! I would never!"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Okay, Fine! There was this one time after my year twelve school formal. One of my friends threw an after party and had alcohol. But I didn't get drunk or anything, and I was only two days off from turning eighteen anyway. Melody only just turned seventeen last month, it's different!"

 **So hey, that was longer. Also, I don't know if it was too subtle, but the names I used for Judy's sister and Judy's sister's friend are actually references. Melody is My Melody, the Sanrio character and Lola is a reference to Lola Bunny from Loony Tunes. Also, Lion Man is an Iron Man pun, since it was on TV tonight and I watched it. (At least until my mum got bored with it and switched the channel.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Firstly, I want to thank you guys so much for your support about my authors note, you guys are amazing!**

 **I live in Australia, and the legal drinking age is 18 here, not 21. Because that's what I'm used to, the legal drinking in in Zootopia (In this story, at least.) is also 18. Sorry if that confused anyone.**

 **The other thing is that I mentioned before that I would be making some changes to the canon. One of these changes is that in this story, Judy does not have two hundred and something siblings. The reason for this is that there is no way in hell I am going to come up with that many characters, even if I wanted to. She has maybe four younger siblings here. Also, I just want to establish that all the animals in my story will pretty much have the same internal anatomy as humans.  
Regarding food, obviously no one eats thing like beef or bacon or pork, because all mammals are sentient in this universe. But (In my own headcanon, at least,) things like birds, fish and other non-mammal animals are not. So they still eat things like seafood and poultry. They basically eat all the same stuff humans do, minus meat that comes from mammals. And, **_**yes**_ **I know that rabbits can't actually process meat properly and all that, I had a pet rabbit growing up. But its artistic licence, okay? Most animals can't eat things like doughnuts and coffee but that didn't stop them in the movie so whatever.**

-LINE-BREAK-

"Nick, get up."

He rolled over and groaned, pulling the blanket over his face. "Go away, Carrots. It's the middle of the night."

I pulled the blanket away. "No, it's not. It's nine AM. And we're going out for breakfast."

"Can't we just stay here and have toast?"

I shook my head. "You can have toast at the café. My best friend's parents own it and I haven't seen her in ages."

Nick frowned.

"Please?" I said, giving him the Bambi eyes.

He groaned. "You _know_ I can't resist when you do that.

"Why do you think I'm doing it, then?"

"Ugh, fine. But I'm sleeping in tomorrow."

I shrugged and put my Deadbull t-shirt on.

"Just hurry up and get dressed."

-LINE-BREAK-

We walked along the streets until we came to a restaurant. A large sign with the name 'The Queen Victoria' we walked in and were seated by the hostess. We looked at the menu and then waited for a waitress to come around and take our order. As I'd hoped, Victoria was waitressing this morning. She approached our table, just like any other and nearly dropped her tablet when she noticed me.

"Oh my god! Judy! I haven't seen you in _forever!_ I missed you so much!"

I got up and hugged my childhood best friend. "Missed you too, Tori."

I sat back down and gestured to the seat across from me. "This is my boyfriend, Nick."

She grinned and shook his paw. "I'm Victoria, but my friends call me Tori."

"Isn't this café called The Queen Victoria, though?" he asked.

"Yeah, my parents opened it when I was five, they named it after me."

Nick nodded. "Cool."

"So, what can I get you guys?"

"I'll have the chicken, cheese and egg crepes and a Nutella hot chocolate." I told her.

"That sounds good, I'll have that, but can I get a flat white with extra sugar instead of the hot chocolate?"

Tori wrote our orders down on her tablet, said goodbye and hopped off the see another customer.

"Where's she from? I can't place her accent."

"She was born in Russia. Her family moved here to open the café when she was five."

He nodded. "So how long have you guys known each other?"

"I met Tori on the day she moved in down the street from me."

We chatted for a while until our food arrived, and then ate in comfortable silence.

When we were done, Tori came back with the bill. "How was the food, guys?"

"It was great, as always. Hey what time do you get off work? We should hang out."

She gave me a funny look. "Dude. My parents own this place. My name is on the sign. I can leave whenever I want, as long as I let someone know."

"Awesome. Do you wanna come back to my place and catch up?"

"Sure, let me just go tell my dad I'm going."

-LINE-BREAK-

 **I know its short, but I've been trying to write this chapter for the last three days and I've been getting nowhere fast. I just need to be done with it, so here you go.**

 **Anyway, I'm still dealing with shit atm, so I still won't be able to post regularly. But I'm looking forward to tomorrow night (or, technically its tonight, since it's like half past one in the morning.) I'm going to the drive ins to see Finding Dory and the cinema is having a food truck festival and one of the trucks is a Nutella truck (It's called Nuts about Tella, look it up, it's awesome!)**

 **On the subject of Nutella, you might be wondering how/why I fed Judy a Nutella hot chocolate. It's because I had one a couple of hours ago. They are amazing and super easy to make. All you have to do is stir a spoonful or two of Nutella into some hot milk until it melts. I swear, I'm never going back to regular hot chocolate again.**

 **Ugh, i just tried to upload this and for some reason the website wouldn't let me upload my word document so i had to do the copy-paste thing :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back again. And again, I'm sorry for not posting but I'm still dealing with shit and my anxiety is majorly screwing with my sleep. So this chapter features an introduction of Jack Savage. I know a lot of people like him and even more people hate him. But my feelings on him are somewhat… complicated. I like the** _ **concept**_ **of him, the wrench he throws in to the story dynamic, but I don't like Jack himself. He's (at least in my mind) arrogant, rude and a bit entitled. So that's why I've cast him in such a negative role.**

LINE-BREAK

Tori walked back out from the kitchen. "Hey, my mum asked me to pick up some toilet paper from Safeway on the way; can I just meet you at your place?"

"Sure, I'll see you soon."

Nick and I left the café and began walking down the street. As we walked, I was distantly aware of a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, as if something was wrong. I shrugged it off and continued walking along the street. I watched as up ahead, a grey rabbit exited a shop and walked towards us. I stopped dead when I recognised the black markings around his face.

"Shit. Shit shit shit."

Nick looked at me, confused. "What?"

I just shook my head and tried to go in the opposite direction, but it was too late. He'd spotted me and sped up to catch me.

"Oh God, please no." I muttered

Nick was still looking at me, his look of confusion turning to one of concern.

"Good morning, me amour." Said the rabbit, kissing my paw.

I snatched my paw back and crossed my arms, glaring. "Do _not_ touch me, Jack. What are you doing here, anyway? I told you never to speak to me again."

"But, me amour, I love you."

I snorted. "No, you don't. Leave me alone, Jack."

"I will never leave you alone, me amour."

"I swear to God, Jack-"

Jack reached towards me but Nick grabbed him by the wrist before he could touch me. "She _told_ you not to touch her, jerk" he said, menacingly.

Jack's expression turned dark. "Judy, who is _he_?"

"Nick is my boyfriend, _not_ that it's any of _your_ business."

"No, _I'm_ your boyfriend."

"I told you two years ago, Jack. We're _over_. Finished. You are no longer my boyfriend, and I plan to keep it that way. _Especially_ after what you did when you _were_ my boyfriend." I turned to Nick. "Let's go."

Jack grabbed my arm and I shook him off. "Touch me again, and you _will_ be under arrest."

Jack dropped his arm and glared at us as we walked past.

LINE-BREAK

We decided to take a taxi back to my place, in case we ran into Jack again. I was completely freaking out. I hadn't seen him in months and had thought he'd finally decided to leave me alone but evidently, he hadn't. He'd been stalking me ever since I dumped him. It was an easy feat for him, because he worked as a spy and just stole gadgets from his work to help him.

I was sitting on the sofa with Nick trying to comfort me when Tori walked in to the room.

"Oh my God, Judy what happened?"

I shook my head. "Nothing Tor, we just ran in to Jack on the way home from the café."

Her eyes widened. "What? What's he even _doing_ here? Isn't he supposed to be out of town for work?"

"I dunno. Maybe he heard I was going to be in town and came back."

Nick passed me a cup of coffee. "Who was that creep, anyway."

"Just an old boyfriend. He didn't like it when I dumped him, so he started stalking me. I'd arrest him, but he's actually a spy, so it's really hard to prove stuff and he has lots of connections, so he'd probably just get released within a few hours."

"If I see him again, I'll kick his ass."

"Don't Nick. Like I said, he's an international spy, so he's highly trained in combat. I don't want you to get hurt. He's a lot tougher than he looks."

LINE-BREAK

 **So yeah, there's Jack, and abusive ex-boyfriend who uses his job as a spy to stalk Judy. It's a bit dark, but whatever. I'm not going to tell y'all what Jack did to Judy in the first place that caused her to dump him just yet. That'll be a mystery for another day.**

 **Also, Safeway in Australia is a supermarket. Well actually, they all got changed to Woolworths a few years back, but everybody I know still calls it Safeway coz that's what we grew up with.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, I'm back again, and so soon. But don't get excited. Like I said, I'm not going to be able to upload on any kind of regular basis anytime soon.**

 **Oh! I almost forgot! I started up a Judy roleplay blog on tumblr! It's called flopsy-the-copsy (thats TWO dashes between each word, not one)but I've mostly been doing asks lately, though. Check it out, Also my main blog, which is the same as my name on here.**

LINE-BREAK

I turned circles, trying to reach the zipper on the back of my black skater style dress. "Hey, Nick, could you get my zipper?"

We walked out of my room and I locked the door behind me before going up to the main house.

"Judy, if you're ready, can you please help the twins get ready?"

"Sure, mum."

I grabbed Nick by the arm. "Come on, you can meet my little brothers."

The twins were my youngest siblings, a pair of four year old boys named Benjamin & Peter. Nick followed me as I lead him towards the bedroom that they shared. As soon as I opened the door, they both ran towards me and hugged my legs. Peter was wearing only his dress pants and Ben had managed to get into his shirt, only he was wearing it backwards and inside out.

I smiled. "Hey Boys. I missed you guys." I motioned towards Nick. "This is my friend Nick. Nick, these are my youngest brothers, Ben and Peter."

Peter looked up at him. "You're so high!"

Nick sniggered and I shot him a look. "You know full well he means tall, Nick." I told him, quietly, so the boys couldn't hear.

"Anyway, kids, mum asked me to help you get ready."

"But I am ready!" Said Ben.

"No, you've got your shirt on wrong. But other than that, you did a really good job! Come here and I'll fix it for you." I turned to Nick. "Can you help Peter? His shirt is on the desk over there."

I helped Ben pull off his shirt, turned it in the right way and handed it back to him. He pulled it over his head and smiled. "Now am I ready?"

I grinned at him. "Yep, and you look very nice."

Once the boys were ready, we went and sat in the living room while we waited for my parents to get ready. My other sister, Jessica, who had just turned 21, was sitting on the sofa in a low cut red dress.

"Hey Jess. Sorry I didn't get a chance to see you yesterday. I kind of just wanted to let mum and dad cool off for a bit."

"Oh, yeah, mum and dad were fighting about it half the night. Dad kept saying that he didn't trust his first-born with _'some fox'_. But mum kept trying to tell him that if 'the fox' was working with you, he must be OK." She looked at Nick. "I'm Jess, by the way."

"I'm Nick. But I guess 'The Fox' works too."

Jess winced slightly. "Sorry. Their words, not mine."

Nick shrugged. "Nah, it's fine. I've been called worse. I'm just messing with you."

"One of your favourite pastimes." I laughed.

We made small talk for a while until my parents were finally ready. I noticed my dad giving Nick a look as we left the house, and I glared right back at him.

LINE-BREAK

We arrived at the restaurant and waited for our table. Awkwardness filled the air. Finally, after what felt like a small eternity, we were seated and handed our menus. The entire time we waited for our food to be served, my dad made a point of completely ignoring Nick.

Finally, my dad spoke. "Say, I haven't seen that Jack in a while, He was a nice kid, whatever happened to him? Judy, why don't you see him anymore?"

I chocked on my chicken parmigiana. "Dad, Jack ra-" I stopped. Not everyone at the table knew what exactly had happened between us, and I wanted to keep it that way. "Dad, I'm not going to date my stalker."

"Well anything's better than dating a fox! My God Judy, how could you even for a second think that that's an acceptable thing to do? It's disgusting and unnatural!"

I stood up and threw my napkin onto my plate. "That's it! I'm leaving! Come on, Nick."

My mum looked at me sadly. "Judy…"

"I'm sorry mum. Happy Birthday."

I turned back to Nick. "Let's go."

I avoided eye contact all the entire taxi ride back to my parent's house. I wished he hadn't heard that conversation. I wasn't sure if he'd been able to figure out what I'd been about to say before I cut myself off. I really hoped he hadn't.

When we got back to my room, I started packing my things back in to my suitcase.

"What are you doing? Are we leaving?" Nick asked, watching me.

"Yeah, in the morning, after I say goodbye to Tori and my brothers and sisters." I rubbed my paw across my forehead. "I just can't deal with this at the moment, you know? Like, I just ran in to Jack again, so I've got anxiety over him. I don't need dad ragging on me on top of that."

LINE-BREAK

 **So they will be going back to Zootopia within the next few chapters. But don't worry dear readers! The story I not over yet! I still have stuff planned, like Judy meeting Nick's mum and an arc about Jack and especially his past with Judy! And maybe even further things along the line, if you want it. Also, I kind of mentioned the main thing that made Judy dump Jack. I don't** _ **think**_ **it was too subtle? Please, tell me if it was.**

 **Obviously, the twins' names are references to Beatrix Potter, and Jess's is Jessica Rabbit. And yes, I** _ **know**_ **that she's not actually a rabbit, but whatever.**


	8. Chapter 8

**~~THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A TRIGGER WARNING FOR DISCUSSIONS OF AND REFERANCES TO RAPE. IF YOU ARE SO TRIGGERED, PLEASE TREAD CAREFULLY~~**

 **Three chapters in like a week! Yay me, I'm starting to get back on top of things! Before I get started, I just wanted to address a few things. Firstly, in case you're wondering, yes, those of you who guessed rape were correct, and no, Stu didn't know about it. Only her mum and sisters (and Tori, but she wasn't at the restaurant.) knew.**

LINE-BREAK

I woke up the next morning in a slightly better, but still foul mood. After we finished packing (and making sure there was no alcohol left behind), I locked up the barn and put our luggage in the car before we went back inside to say goodbye to everyone.

I hugged both my sisters. "Come visit me in the city, okay? Bring the twins."

"Sure thing, Judy." Said Jess.

I didn't say goodbye to my dad. I was incredibly mad at him, so I left without even speaking to him again.

"Nick, before we leave town I want to pop into the pie shop and pick up a blueberry pie, then I want to stop by the café and say goodbye to Tori."

We pulled up in front of Gideon's pie shop and entered. Nick browsed around, looking at the different pies while I waited at the counter for Gideon to come out from the back.

"Hey Judy." He said.

"Hey Gid." I said as I scratched my cheek.

Gideon glanced at my scars and made a face. "I really am sorry about that, Judy. I feel so guilty every time I see you."

"I know, Gid, you tell me that every time I see you." I laughed.

Behind me I heard a loud splatter. I tuned to see Nick with a smashed blueberry pie at his feet. His mouth was hanging open.

"What are you doing Nick?" I asked.

He ignored me and walked up to the counter. " _Gideon Grey?_ You're the one that attacked Judy?"

Gideon looked surprised. "Nick? I haven't seen you in years! How are you?" he asked.

"Don't change the subject, Gideon. I knew Judy was attacked when she was nine, but I didn't think it was _you!_ "

"Nick, that was _years_ ago. I'm a changed fox."

" _You attacked Judy!_ " he yelled, trying to climb over the counter.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is going on here? You two know each other?" I broke in, grabbing the back of Nick's shirt before he could attack Gideon.

"We're cousins, Judy." Said Gideon.

Nick was still trying to get over the counter. "Nick you need to calm down. That was fifteen years ago. I forgave him for it years ago. Okay? I don't need you to attack him for me. And even if I did, I could defend myself thanks"

"Sorry about the pie Gideon. And about trying to attack you."

Gideon shrugged. "It's OK, cousin."

"So, anyway, I'd like to buy a blueberry pie. And please don't drop it, Nick."

LINE-BREAK

We sat in awkward silence in the car ride home. I kept my eyes fixed on the road ahead.

"So, Carrots, do you… do you want to talk about… stuff?" Nick asked uncertainly.

I shook my head. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. At least, not now, while I'm driving. Maybe later when we get home."

"Well okay then."

LINE-BREAK

I sat on the sofa, looking at my claws, which Jess had insisted I allow her to paint blue. I always hated wearing claw polish, but Jess always insisted on painting them for me.

"So… Are you ready to talk about stuff?" asked Nick as he sat on the sofa next to me.

I sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be."

I took a deep breath. "Jack and I dated for a few years. He was my first boyfriend, my first kiss. I loved him and I thought he loved me. But then he did something that proved that wrong. It was just after I got accepted to the police academy. We went out to a club to celebrate and I… I went a little overboard. I was pretty drunk. He took me back to his house and, well he wouldn't take no for an answer. When I woke up the next morning in that bed, I told him that I would never forgive him and that I never wanted to see him again. But he didn't leave me alone. He started stalking me instead."

"Oh god, Judy, I'm so sorry that happened to you. God, I'll kill him if I ever see him again."

I shook my head. "Jack is an international superspy. You wouldn't believe the connections he has. It's how he keeps getting off the hook whenever I managed to get him arrested. He's basically untouchable."

"Well I'll find a way to get his ass in jail, if it's the last thing I do."

I smiled. "He's never going to jail. But thanks anyway."

LINE-BREAK

 **I don't know how I feel about the ending. But it's almost 1 am, so I have to go to bed.**

 **Claw polish = nail polish, btw.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a year and you all must hate me by now and I totally understand if you do. I'm going to try to get back on schedule with this story.**

 **But before I start, I want to address some stuff from the reviews section.**

 **For Sight: Yes a rabbit spy. Jack isn't actually mine; he was a deleted character from the original script of the movie.**

 **For Phantom: In USA, you need to be 21 to drink. Where I live, Australia, you only need to be 18, so that's the number I'm going with.**

 **For Shulker: I guess they'd drink soy milk or almond milk or whatever else that a vegan would drink.**

 **For Seer: I know she's not the eldest in the movie, but she is in this fanfiction.**

 **And to the many, many,** _ **many**_ **people who reviewed and left support for me, I want to thank you guys so much. Ya'll are amazing and I love you guys! 3**

I rolled over and hit the snooze button on the alarm. It was time to get up for work, but I was not in the mood to get out of bed. In fact, after what happened at dinner the other night, I was not really in the mood to do anything except hide under my blankets and watch Netflix.

Beside me, Nick groaned, rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. "Hey Carrots, it's time to get ready for work, you gotta get up."

I buried my face in the blanket. "I don't wanna go." I mumbled.

"You sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I just want to chill today you know? I'm not really in the mood to work."

Nick grabbed his phone off the bedside table and dialled a number. "Hey Clawhauser. Yeah I'm good, thanks, what about you? Listen, Judy can't get out of bed. She's pretty sick with the flu at the moment, so could you let Bogo know that she'll have to take the day off work? And I'm not coming in either, because I wanna look after her. Thanks. Talk to you later."

I crossed my arms. "You could have gone to work you know."

Nick shrugged. "Like I said, I wanna look after you."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need you to babysit me, but whatever."

"So since we're chucking a sickie, is there anything in particular you want to do today instead?"

"To be honest, I'd be happy to just sit at home and watch movies or play video games or whatever. But now that you've told work that I'm sick in bed, I can't really go anywhere anyway, in case someone spots me and figures out it was a lie." I said.

"Well in that case, I'm going to pop over to the shops and pick up some snacks and soda. You gonna be okay here by yourself?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh I don't know, Nick. You better take anything dangerous with you, just in case." I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Judy. I'll be back in about half an hour."

 **LINE BREAK**

It was a few hours later and we were Moorio Kart when there was a knock on the door. Luckily, we had just finished our race and Nick got gotten up to use the bathroom, so answered it. It was Clawhauser, holding a container of what looked like chicken noodle soup. He was looking at me, confused.

"Judy? Nick said you were really sick so I brought you some soup, but I guess you got better?"

I bit my lip. "Um, I can explain. Come inside."

I walked him into the lounge room and put the container of soup in the kitchen bench.

"So thanks for the soup, but I'm not really sick."

Clawhauser laughed. "Yeah, I noticed that. But then why'd you call in sick?"

"I just needed a day off, you know?"

"Didn't you have half a day off on Friday? So you could go see your family?"

I bit the side of my lip. "Yeah, but I had some … stuff happen while I was back home. I was feeling pretty shitty, emotionally because of it."

"Oh no, I hope you're okay?"

I shrugged. "Yeah I'm fine. Mostly. I've just got some personal stuff going on."

Nick walked back in to the room, drying his paws on his jeans. "Oh, Hey Claw, what's up?"

"I came by to bring Judy some soup; because you said she was really sick."

Nick put his paws on the back of his head and laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that. Carrots needed the day off so I had to make up a lie to get her out of work for the day."

"So do you wanna stay for a while and play Moorio Kart?" I asked.

"Oh, no, thanks, I couldn't. I'm on my lunch break and I haven't eaten yet but I have to get back to the station soon."

"Oh, well then here, I'll get you some food." I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a container of last night's leftovers, which was lasagne, and handed it to Clawhauser.

He took the container and grinned. "Thanks Judy. Well, I better get going. See you later guys."

He pulled out his phone and put in his earbuds as he left and I could hear Gazelle's new song playing.

 **Okay, so it was kind of short, but at least it was something. Anyway, in case you don't know what 'chucking a sickie' is, it's basically Australian slang for calling in the work sick when you're fine, just to get the day off.**

 **No, 'Moorio Kart' wasn't a typo; it was another lame animal pun.**

 **And since Zootopia is a world of mammals, chickens are not sentient. Also, in my headcannon, all animals in Zootopia can digest all food (except allergies and stuff) so rabbits can eat and digest meat.**


End file.
